Forever Red: Throughout All Time and Dimensions
by jonesman2007
Summary: Something has changed in the dimension of Scott the RPM red ranger. So he gets the help of five other red rangers: Jayden, Jack, Wes, Eric, and Conner. They travel to Scotts dimension to stop professor Cog. Also there is something else going on which brought all six of these red rangers in the first place. Find out as the story commences.


**FOREVER RED**

**THROUGHOUT ALL TIME AND DIMENSIONS**

**HOME ISN'T HOW I LEFT IT PART 1**

Scott the RPM red ranger came from another dimension to track and defeat a robot named professor Cog. He wasn't alone because he had the help of the samurai rangers. They defeated Professor Cog thus saving both dimensions. Now it was time to say goodbye and for Scott to head back to his own dimension to continue to fight to free his world form Venjixx.

The samurai rangers prepare to say goodbye to Scott at the train station that he used previously travel from his dimension to theirs.

"Okay it's time to take the fight back to against evil to my own world." Says Scott as he reaches to shake Jayden's hand.

"Thank you for helping us save the city." Says Jayden.

"No thank you." Says Scott. "Look if professor Cog had succeeded, my world would have been in big trouble. You guys are pretty good. Even if you guys are strangely old."

A bell noise rings from the train singling that it is time for Scott to leave.

"Well it's time to go." Said Scott as he walks away but Mike catches up to him.

"I wish you can demorph so I can say goodbye face to face." Says Mike.

"Yeah me too." Says Scott as he gets on the train. "But hey….good luck with Emily."

Mike laughs all embarrassed."Wha..What?"

"I do have eyes under here you know." Says Scott as he laughs" I see the way she looks at you."

The door to the train closes. Scott waves at Mike and gives him thumbs up. As the train leaves, the others join up with Mike.

"So what he say?" asks Kevin.

"Oh nothing." Says Mike as he smiles. "He just opened my eyes."

"Come on lets go home." Says Mia." I'll cook."

Emily rolls her eyes in disgust because Mia's cooking is horrible.

The rest of the samurai rangers walk off then Mike joins them smiling. Emily looks back and smiles at Mike and turns away. Excited, Mike jumps in the air unknowing to the others knowing now he has a chance to pursue his feelings for Emily.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The train is traveling back to Scott's dimension. He couldn't wait to get back home because even though he was away for two days. He felt a little homesick even though the fight to save his world is far from over. As the train reached its destination. Scott got ready to demorph upon his arrival. He looks and sees that his welcome home party wasn't his friends it was the mechanical foot soldiers of Venjixx Grinders. Scott immediately hid himself from the grinders and tries to contact his team silently.

"Team this is ranger red. Asking where the hells are you guys. There are over hundreds of Grinders here and I need some assistance. Do you read?"

From the other end of his morpher, he hears nothing but static interface.

"What in the hell is going here? How'd the Grinders Know I'd be here? I know I can't attack them all at once. I just need a diversion to get away."

Scott hears one of the grinders trying to open the door to the train. Scott draws his nitro blaster and activates his engine cell. Soon the grinders enter the train and started to search around. Minutes after, one of them contacts their superior and Scott overhears.

"General Shifter, the one we seek is not here."

"Damn that professor Cog he said the only one that will be able to stop us would be here. Keep searching he's probably hiding." Says General Shifter.

"_WHAT PROFESSOR COG IS STILL ALIVE_?" Says Scott as he thought to himself." _I SURE JAYDEN AND I DESTROYED HIM!"_

In a blind rage, Scott steps out from his hiding place and start to blast the Grinders soon the hundreds of robots piled inside the train attacking Scott. The red ranger draws his nitro sword and street saber and quickly retaliated and destroyed most of the Grinders but soon Scott came back to his senses and knew that the Grinders can't all be destroyed. He takes out his road blaster and reconfigures it setting it to explode in less than fifteen seconds. The blaster counts down. Scott jumps out of one of the windows of the train. He hits the ground hard but he quickly recovers and run away to get away to a safe distance. The countdown reaches zero on the road blaster and it explodes along with the train and the Grinders. The force of the explosion forcing Scott to demorph for his ranger suit.

"Well that takes care of them. Now to find out why Professor Cog is still around and why I can't get in contact with my team."

He looks around out in the barren wasteland of what use to be a green forest. He sees the motorcycles that the grinders are riding patrolling the wasteland. Scott mounts one of them and drives off. He still tries to contact his team but still no answer. He continues to drive through the desert wasteland. Something was different from the way he remembered. As he makes his back to Corinth, he passes by patrolling Grinders. They quickly turned around and follow Scott and the hero revs up to get some distance from the Grinders. They fired their lasers making a direct hit on Scott. He almost loses control on the bike but quickly regains control.

"ALRIGHT! TIME TO GET GEAR! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! R.P.M. GET IN GEAR!"

Scott morphs and draws his nitro sword and street saber. He balances his bike so he could use both hands and quickly slice the two grinders destroying them. The last one, Scott jumps into the air and flips straight and opens fire from his nitro blaster destroying the last one and safely lands and demorphs back on his bike.

"Phew..Now to get home. I should be there right about…"

As Scott Pulls up to the location of Corinth, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Wha…What..the hell is going on? I don't understand. Corinth, is destroyed? How is this possible? I wasn't gone that long! What has happened?"

What has happened to Corinth? Could this be the reason his team couldn't meet up. And an even bigger question how and why is Professor Cog is still alive? Find out next time as the story continues.

TO BE CONTINUED….

_**AN: Hi everyone Jonesman2007 here, this is the first chapter of my forever red story I've been planning since Power Rangers S.P.D. 2031. Stay tuned because there is more to come. I do not own power rangers just the story.**_


End file.
